


【燎原NPC/Ezio】夜莺独自来

by Sarlydro



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin's Creed: Rebellion, Assassin's Creed: Revelations, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21768271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarlydro/pseuds/Sarlydro
Summary: 那绝非老年人适宜之乡，彼此拥抱的年轻人，逐趋灭绝的鸟儿，整夏赞美成孕、出生和死亡的一切；全都沉湎于那感性的音乐，而忽视不朽理性的丰碑杰作。——改自，叶芝《航往拜占庭》
Relationships: Ezio Auditore Da Firenze/ Luciano Cavazza
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	【燎原NPC/Ezio】夜莺独自来

**_—•_ ** **_尤瑟夫•—_ **

尤瑟夫.塔齐姆独自来到了港口，渡船通常在清晨6点后抵达，因为再早些船上的客人都还睡着，靠了岸也没法清空船舱。但也有可能是货船，它们什么时候都可能来，尤其是宁愿付夜间便宜三分之一停泊费用的小货船。但他等的人真的会选择那样的船只吗？尤瑟夫只好希望他没有，他每天都在6点抵达港口，夜幕降临后的第二个钟头离开，等待已有两周的时间。

他不想错过艾吉奥.奥迪托雷.达.佛罗伦萨——这名以摧枯拉朽之势推翻了波吉亚的统治，解放了亚历山大六世阴影下恐怖及腐败教皇国的传奇人物让他的土耳其舌头打了结，他应该对着码头的泊柱练习吗？那个罗马来的刺客导师究竟是否会来访？

他的等待在第三周的第四天迎来了终结，仔细想来，尤瑟夫觉着这一整天他都有所预感似的，当他出门时，拉齐兹告诉他据点的熏香和酒水耗尽了，他便吩咐两名学徒跟着她一起去采购。

“还是买些拉克酒吗？”

“或许改成蒸馏白兰地吧。”

“那样就买不了多少了。”

“那么就红葡萄酒，最近有奥地利的商人吗？”

“大巴扎应该会有。”

“那就好。”

他们准备了欧洲酒，换上新的焚香，那些崭新的、轻飘飘的念头也使他走向港口的脚步变得轻快。等到一艘船身涂成朱红色，有三根桅杆的小货船抵达岸边时，它停得太急，荡漾的浪花扑上岸堤，翻出一层雪白的裙边——他看到了艾吉奥.奥迪托雷.达.佛罗伦萨。

那毋宁说是直觉，又或许艾吉奥作为一名刺客要掩藏于人群之中的本事还没使出来，他专就是为了引人注目才这么做的。尤瑟夫立刻招呼一个在码头上玩耍的小家伙，给了他两枚铜币差他去大巴扎找拉齐兹带口信。

尤瑟夫在岸口看着他：五十岁上下的中年人，斑白的鬓发如同苍鹰翼尖沾染的薄霜，一双状似漫不经心却谨慎、周全的眼睛，他年纪长了尤瑟夫三分之一，却挺拔依旧，如同山巅峭立的岩石。

但他看上去也好茫然啊，可不是嘛，尤瑟夫随那轻盈的喜悦念头想道：伊斯坦布尔可是世界的十字路口，哪里是那丁点儿大的梵蒂冈，基督教皇的龃龉之地所能比的？看吧，这个庞然大物，传奇的刺客导师在它面前也只是蚂蚁大小的顽童。

这时候，他见到艾吉奥的目光落在了同船一名正在和卸货的水手讨价还价的女士身上。嗬！丝绒般的红发与翠绿的长裙，让她看起来多像一朵绽放的玫瑰。艾吉奥或许是想朝她问好吧，他在做什么？难道他不知道他已经足够引人注目了嘛？尤瑟夫左右看了看港口附近的士兵，奥斯曼帝国的尖帽子，还有拜占庭雇佣兵的红袍子。没人注意这边，哪怕艾吉奥的通缉条目已经在他们顶头老板的首席名单上了，谢天谢地。

当他再回头时，一名奥斯曼的年轻人已经走上前去和那位女士站到了一起，而艾吉奥则神色有些古怪地拉住他身边约莫是他同行者的人说着什么，他们似乎三言两句达成了一致，然后一前一后走向了码头。

于是尤瑟夫掸了掸袍子，又整整头巾，拇指抹过自个儿腰带上的弯刀刀柄，他露出微笑，大步走近那位异国的客人，察觉艾吉奥的目光已经落到了自己身上，警惕而审视地扫过。

尤瑟夫的匕首、弯刀和勾刃都锋利干净，闪闪发光，他是驻守这座千年古城的刺客领袖。

然后领袖被人伸手拦了下来。

“别带着你的刀靠得太近，小心割伤了自己。”

一个年轻人，那名艾吉奥的同行者仿佛忽然从他的影子里游过来似的，猛地窜到了尤瑟夫跟前，兜帽下只露出一双灰蓝色的，仿佛结着霜的眼睛盯着他。

“卢西亚，放轻松。”艾吉奥说道。

沉默蔓延了一小会儿，大概有一只海燕从他们头顶掠过所用的那么久。年轻人垂下眼睛，像阵轻烟似退开了，回到艾吉奥身后的阴影里。

尤瑟夫眨了眨眼睛，又眨了眨，挪动了点儿脚尖的位置，但发现要重新摆出刚才那庄严又友好的笑容不太容易。

于是他只好轻咳了一声，至少努力别露出自己好像被那名随行艾吉奥而来的刺客吓了一跳的模样“欢迎你们，您一定就是那位闻名遐迩的刺客导师……大师，艾吉奥.奥迪托雷.达.Flor…F…”

艾吉奥笑了起来，亲切又宽厚“别着急，我的朋友，你大可以慢慢来。”

余光中，那抹未曾远离的寒霜令尤瑟夫不自禁地打了个寒颤，唉，要是他和波防堤或者泊柱多练练就好了“唉，抱歉，我这土耳其的舌头可糟了意大利语的罪了。”

“没关系，再者最后一个词只是指我出生的家乡，并非我的姓氏或者名字。”

尤瑟夫总算找回了自己的笑容“真是一目了然的拼写方式，使人时刻能和自己的家乡呆在一块儿。这么说的话，那我就是尤瑟夫.塔齐姆.达.伊斯坦布尔了！”

“很高兴认识你，尤瑟夫。”

这下他们总算可以好好进入客随主便的环节了，尤瑟夫告诉了艾吉奥关于克劳迪亚的那封信，还有他自身在马西亚夫的刺客线人身上得来的情报，他提议带着他们先逛一逛伊斯坦布尔的主要街道，再去他们的据点。

“您的到来可使我们这儿蓬荜生辉呢！我知道您在马西亚夫可没收到什么好招待，就请尽情在这里歇息一番吧。”刚灌的欧洲酒，清理一新的熏炉和头道的熏香，尤瑟夫得意地想道，又接着问了一句“请问这位……兄弟，是您在罗马的同伴吗？”

彼时那位“卢西亚”正落后两三步跟在他们身后，他时常就这样失去踪影了，叫人实在琢磨不清行迹，但艾吉奥表现得就像他一清二楚这条小尾巴时时刻刻的位置似的，或许他的确一次都没弄丢过。这个时候，他也就和自登陆以来那样，客气又亲切地回答东道主的疑问。

“他是我的一名刺客大师，名叫卢西亚诺.卡瓦扎。此行虽然我本没有抱着会卷入冲突的打算，不过有一位伙伴陪伴总是更好的，这次在马西亚夫可多亏了他。”

一名刺客大师，也就是说，实际上和艾吉奥现在是同一阶层嘛。尤瑟夫这样想道，不自觉回头去看他，但卢西亚诺又不见了，约莫还是在哪片只有艾吉奥清楚的影子里藏着吧。

“卢西亚”听起来可真像个小女孩儿的名字，但“卢西亚”自个儿看上去倒对这个昵称挺欢迎的。尤瑟夫耸耸肩，带艾吉奥接着往集市走去。

_—•_ _索菲亚•—_

她从父亲手中继承来这家书店，部分原因是因为父亲没有一个儿子，另一部分则是因为她于读书写字上的天赋与热情。但索菲亚.萨尔托是个失败的书商，宁愿只把学问开出它值得的价钱，授给领会它价值的人，况且另有一些学问，更是无价的宝物。

这一天，当她刚把得自罗德岛的一笔货存摆上书架时，她母亲从一支柏柏人商队手里买下的西班牙地毯上站了一位稀罕的客人——她一眼便看出那是位遥远故土的同乡，而非居于此地的奥斯曼人，也并非自东方而来的阿拉伯人、印度人、中国人。

这位远道而来的先生立在门口扫视萨尔托家族的书店，那双苍老的眼睛里浮动着沉重的欣然，然后他看向了书店的主人，那其中的喜悦让索菲亚了然又困惑——当她整了整裙摆，从尚且杂乱的书架前走向柜台时，这位披挂着铠甲与刀刃的老家伙客客气气地朝她问好，用她离别已有近20载故土的语言，轻柔地开口：

“你好，女士，看来这是一个忙碌的清晨呢，希望没有打扰到你的工作。”

“日安，先生。”她扫过那些武器，零零总总披挂他全身，肩甲和护臂上划痕密布。以他的年纪难道还在做一名雇佣兵吗？拜访书店的雇佣兵？“抱歉，让您看到这么杂乱的店面，我刚从旅行中回来还没来得及打点——如果您想看看书的话，请这边走，这里最有价值的书本我们都放在后面了。”

她的客人微笑地点了点头，请她带路，可是店面内侧的书架她也没太来得及整理，索菲亚懊恼地想道，再次分神去打量他的佩剑和匕首，尤其是他们兜兜转转了好一会儿，可这位先生却没表现出对任何一本书籍产生了兴趣的模样的时候。虽然他的确在寻找什么，可索菲亚的钱箱安稳地放在柜台下面，一个小铁匣，光靠匕首和宝剑可打不开它，哪怕是它们放在索菲亚自个儿脖子上的情况。

我的目光一定挺明显的，等到客人开口时，索菲亚意识到。

“勿庸担心，女士，我并非什么强盗或者窃贼。”佩刀的先生说道“虽然我的确不是来买东西的。”

她的确担心，但索菲亚并不害怕那些铿锵作响的铁器“好吧，不过您要知道我并不会让任何东西免费离开我的店铺，带刀的。”

带刀的就站在她跟前，垂下眼睛温和地看着她，的确以他的年纪看着索菲亚就像是父亲看着女儿，但既然事实并非如此，索菲亚反而觉得他那样总带着安抚的礼貌态度有些恼人了。

她瞪着这个对小女孩的抗议不置可否的老家伙，老家伙抬起手，没拔刀，倒是用力推开了他们身边一座书柜，露出了后面灰蒙蒙的墙壁。

“你做什么？——等等，这是什么？它是什么时候……”索菲亚惊讶地在那面墙上看到了一扇门扉的轮廓，左右在将它寻见的陌生人和墙壁之间交替目光“你就是在找它？可……”

老家伙没回答，蹲下身来伸手揩过一把墙壁跟前厚重的灰尘和砾土“看来我的确是它的第一位访客了。”他喃喃说道，起身后开始在墙壁周围摸索起来，片刻后，那扇门缓缓旋转起来，露出了后方一道向下的幽暗道路。

索菲亚张了张嘴，她不明白——她的父亲……萨尔托家十几年来经营的书店，可他们对此竟一直无所察觉，它究竟是从何时起就在那里了？

“我不明白……”

“但愿没吓到你，女士。”但对方似乎并无解释的意愿，这会儿这神秘的客人转过身来向她倾了倾身“如果您不介意的话，希望能允许我借用这扇门下去看看。”

难道索菲亚会介意吗？有那么一会儿，她从他的铠甲和刀刃上读出了《天方夜谭》和《尼伯龙根的指环》的光芒，或许她已经因此露出了不自禁的笑容，就像个第一次登上山巅而看到浩瀚碧海的小女孩。

“如果您想这么做的话，至少请带上一支蜡烛吧。”她说道，从书架间快速穿过，仿佛害怕这扇黑洞洞的门和打开它的神秘人都只是场稍纵即逝的梦。

神秘人等着她走回来，整装待发。他的眉毛也添上了薄霜，下方一双棕眼睛里好像同时沉着忧愁与喜悦，和他来时一样。

“祝你好运，先生。”索菲亚把一根崭新的蜡烛插在烛台上递给了他，想了想，还是忍不住问道“抱歉……请问您究竟是什么人？”

神秘人笑了笑“一个寻宝者，大概吧——所以还请麻烦您尽量呆在店铺里，别让人来抢走我的宝藏啦。”他说道，走下了漆黑的台阶。

索菲亚安静地在那扇门前等了一会儿，直到他的脚步已经完全消失，再也听不到半点儿回音。某些传奇小说里关于龙窟和怪兽的语段在她头脑里一闪而过，可伴随的还有老家伙身上闪闪发光的盔甲与利刃。

索菲亚心神不宁地回到了柜台前，发现今天的第二名客人正同样站在那张西班牙的地毯上——披挂着没那么闪亮的皮质轻甲，但同样带着长剑与匕首。

他比上一位客人年轻得多，或许甚至比自己年纪还轻些——索菲亚不太确定，谁叫他简直和那些阿拉伯女人一样把自己裹得那么严实，活像生怕自己会害上肺病似的拉着高高的面巾。

“……早上好，先生，您想要买什么书吗？”她犹豫地问道，心想难道那位老先生真有什么和他竞争着秘宝的对手吗？

年轻人抬起兜帽下的眼睛看着她“是你。”他说道，声音绷得紧紧的。

索菲亚怀疑自己是不是需要做好准备冲他挥舞手边最近的一本大部头——一本拉丁语的普林尼的《自然史》，沉重、结实，而且她刚好足够挥舞它的力气。

“抱歉，请问我们见过吗？”她警惕地问道。

“你在那艘船上，从罗德岛上船，在那里刚购入了一批——”年轻人看了一眼杂乱的店面，那些散落各处还没来得及整理的书“——书籍。”

“……好吧，看来您的消息很灵通，那么请问您是对这些书籍有兴趣吗？还是……”

“刚才那位客人是否还在这里？”

年轻人粗鲁地打断她，但与此同时也移开了放在她脸上的目光。

索菲亚不确定他至始至终都没有跨过地毯的边缘是否是因为自己没有请他进来——就像那些古老民俗故事里的精灵、魔鬼、妖灵，甚至是吸血鬼。如果没有主人家的允许，它们就进不了房门。

这种联想让索菲亚反而放松了些，露出一个书店店主的客气微笑。但她还记得神秘人离开前的交代。

“伊斯坦布尔的客人来自五湖四海，我可记不清每一位走进过这扇门的先生女士都有些谁啊。”

但年轻人相当笃定，天知道为什么他那么确定却还是老老实实站在门口询问——就真像那些捣蛋前还要问问对方意见的精灵似的。

“他大概6尺高，年过半百，穿一件深蓝色的及膝长袍，银线勾边，带着一把长剑两把短匕——”

“恕我冒昧，请问您是在背诵哪张通缉令上的条目吗？”索菲亚不客气地打断他“要是您是想指控我包藏了什么罪犯的话，还请您出去找街上的卫兵理论吧！”

年轻人不吭声了，他在自己的左右脚上来回挪了挪重心，索菲亚不安地注意到了他手指的抽动。但他最终只是放缓语调再次开口询问，因为主人家没允许他闯入。

“抱歉……我没有打扰您的意思。”他闷闷地说道，下垂的兜帽几乎掩盖住了所有神情“我知道他来了这里寻找某样东西，我只是在找他，他是我的……老师。”

这倒能解释他们仿佛一脉相承的装束和奔着一点都和买书没关系的目的往书店里钻的行动。索菲亚犹豫地看着他，但也拿不定主意。

“你的老师？唔，那他也该是可以照顾好自己的年纪了，你何不去你们约好的什么地方——比如你们的住处等他呢？”她折衷地说道，决心还是信守神秘人的交代得好“如果他是去办什么事了，那等他办完了自然会回去找你。”

他会吗？索菲亚说不准，她迷惑不解，既不明白神秘的寻宝者所寻的宝藏，也不清楚陌生的年轻人所寻的师长。

但年轻人似乎被她说服了，他再次抬头看向她，如果那双眼睛的颜色再明亮些，大概会像此刻清晨时分的海面，以及和它相连的天空——但它阴云笼罩，晦暗仿佛一个雨夜降临前的垂暮。

那双灰蓝色的眼睛一动不动，片刻后低垂下去。年轻人朝她倾了倾身“承你吉言，抱歉打扰了，女士。”

他匆匆离开了。

_—•_ _拉齐兹•—_

她是在19岁的时候加入兄弟会的，在那之前已经和奥斯曼的刺客们一起同吃同住了8年。但拉齐兹攀爬得不好，也并不善于挥刀，勾刃的重量时常让她重心不稳——她只有轻快的脚步与平凡到一转眼就会被轻易遗忘的面孔，有时候，兄弟会使用她就和平常人家使用女人的方式是一样的：她常常做打理库存，跑腿和情报整理的工作。渐渐的，拉齐兹不再佩刀，她只带着一把很少出鞘的匕首，出鞘时还多半还是用来拆信。

尤瑟夫让她安排两位罗马来客的食宿，尽管这么说，但他已经让出了据点小庭院二楼自己原本的居所。自然，她便请这两位客人在此休息，原本她没想到会有第二个人，因为罗马的来信中没有提到。

但在浏览过环境后那位艾吉奥大师主动提出不必再劳请他们劳心费神了——他们在集市附近一家暗属于兄弟会的旅店下榻，而且自行承担饮食的费用。

因此，这个任务对拉齐兹是个失败的行动，剩下的工作只需要她在两位客人需要时，去旅店附近等待，和他们交换情报及一些采购品。拉齐兹决心做好这最后一点儿剩下的部分，于是她时刻警惕、关注，只希望能够帮上些忙，即便她并不清楚身边来去匆匆的男人女人们究竟都在为了些什么虚无缥缈的东西彼此厮杀。

卢西亚诺从她前方的巷子里突然出现，似乎是从矮墙另一头翻过来的，他很快——而且轻盈，就这样悄无声息如同鬼魅一般，拉齐兹害怕他。

这位只比她稍长四岁的刺客大师在一线之隔的阴影中停驻，仿佛太阳会使他燃烧起火。拉齐兹忆起自己曾一瞥而过他的袖剑，一对蛇形的利刃，锯齿状的边缘只用勾上皮肉便能轻易撕开目标的腹腔，那吻一触即离，见血封喉。

“导师去哪儿了？”他问道，而卢西亚诺的导师当然只有一个人。

“奥迪托雷大师拿着一张地图从雷诺的店子出来，似乎是去了对面的店家。”

“店家……”这位始终以蒙面示人的刺客大师喃喃自语，一动不动。

拉齐兹提醒他“是家书店，开了很多年了店面有些陈旧，如果您去看到很容易就可以认出来。”

卢西亚诺点了点头“谢谢。”他短促地说道，如同来时一般消失在巷道的阴影中，他的影子消弥的方式同样另拉齐兹感到不安。

但当奥迪托雷大师带回身处尼科罗.波罗商埠旧址的第一把钥匙，卢西亚诺并没有和他一同返回。

拉齐兹困惑为何当塔齐姆大师听奥迪托雷先生主动要求协助他们一同对抗拜占庭人时会如此惊讶，难道他能够想象出艾吉奥对自己的兄弟伙伴们的战斗、抗争袖手旁观的景象吗？或许他是糊涂了，又或许有什么使他一时没看清艾吉奥的为人。

她从本意同去托普卡帕宫的宴会的几名异国吟游诗人那里“借”来了一套鲁特琴演奏师的衣服，镶花珠的领口与衣襟，窄袖紧腰，大概是依着艾吉奥的身形作选的，毕竟时间紧迫，可没有那么多选择。

当她离开时，拉齐兹在旅店隔壁的巷道中听到上空传来的一缕弦声，知道正有一双手将那蜡光如油的云杉木乐器搂在怀中，调整琴弦，擦抹油脂，将自指尖倾泄出连绵悠扬的曲调——异国的歌，异国的风声与浪潮，拉齐兹毕生无缘的土地。

她驻足聆听，只可惜短暂的悠扬琴声后，始终没有等来随之的歌唱。

当夜，半数的刺客都已经离开前往苏丹的宫殿，那位奥迪托雷大师也同样。加拉太区的据点难得空旷，再没有彻夜通明的灯柱与从不间断的交谈与走动声。拉齐兹清理熏炉，将捣碎的焚香和乳香按比例混和，并加入一撮稀薄的没药一同盛入铜匣，让它回到燃着炭火的炉座上。暗沉的隐火像一只猩红色的眼睛，像她曾从一位已经去世的老刺客口中听来的月食的影子。

庭院中月光如水，仿佛蓝灰色的涓流，沿着楼阁的阴影与廊檐的雕花流淌而下，注入清潭——一只灰白的鹰也随之落下，它不屑于泉水的涤荡，自然也不屑于焚香的披洒。他身上只有血的腥味，血从卢西亚诺.卡瓦扎袖剑的剑匣一直浸透到护腕，沾湿他的掌心，滴落庭院中央的地板。

拉齐兹是被那滴血的声音警醒才转身发现他的，某一瞬间，她仿佛回到11岁的童年，照看她和弟弟的嬷嬷身死前睁大恐惧的眼睛对他们说：孩子们，祈祷吧！安拉会听见，真主保佑——哦不，他们会把我们统统吊死，就算是你们，你的弟弟！从高塔上抛下，绳索将脖颈拉长到半丈有余，就这么折断啊！

奥斯曼兄弟会刺客的弯刀切下了士兵的头颅，士兵的弯刀则刚切下老嬷嬷的头颅——沾湿卢西亚诺刀刃的，也正哪一捧敌人的血吗？

所有人都不在，塔齐姆大师，又或者奥迪托雷大师，拉齐兹感到泪水正在充盈眼睑，她的手指在发抖——卢西亚诺是否带来了战争？是否正有苏丹的亲兵或者拿长剑的拜占庭人在赶来包围他们的路上？

卢西亚诺似乎无所察觉她的恐惧和担忧，他俯身拿起一块搁在矮几上的手帕草率擦拭自己护腕与掌心的血。

“导师他们何时会返回？”他问道，永远只关心一个人的行踪。

拉齐兹扭头看向水钟，但无论当下几时，前往宫殿的刺客们都只会到清晨返回“大概……黎明时分，他们以音乐家的身份混入，不到宴会结束是不能提前退席的。”她解释道，嗅到除却血腥味外，另有些火药与海水的气味在面前的罗马人身上蔓延。

卢西亚诺有些心不在焉地点了点头，将那团沾血的布料攥进掌心，他也看那水钟，看见珍珠似的透明水珠正穿过月光滴落在下方的计时钵内“他不应该总这样彻夜不眠，我可以去……”他喃喃自语，在空荡荡的据点中却听来响亮无比。

他的面孔在下一刻朝向拉齐兹看了过来，兜帽下仿佛只有一个漆黑的空洞“你应该多带一把刀，最好是一把剑。”他说道，轻轻地，像是在对一名幽灵说话，似乎稍微大声一点儿就会让它随风飘散。这一刻，月光垂落在他肩头，留下一道泪痕般的银白光带“他们对待拿着情报的人比拿着剑的更残忍……就好像死亡真的有尊严与卑贱之分似得。”

当他离开时，只留下地板上已经凝固的血液，拉齐兹眨了眨眼睛，感到一滴泪水正沿着眼角滑落。

第二天清晨时，就在前夜前往宫殿的刺客们都返回前，拉齐兹听到了从港口方向传来的警铃声，大巴扎据点来了一名刺客，告诉他们：昨夜在港口附近的军火库发生了一场屠杀，有15名卫兵在睡梦和巡逻中被割开了喉咙，帕拉罗各斯家族的曼纽尔被他自己护卫的弯刀钉在了墙上，看得出死前还挣扎了许久，可最终还是死不瞑目。

艾吉奥将采购好的炸弹原料交给她带回，在他抬脚走向之前那家书店时，拉齐兹忍不住叫住他。

“奥迪托雷大师……”硫磺和山奈的味道让她想要流泪“您昨夜一直都在托普卡帕宫，今天一早又……或许，或许您应该稍微休息一下再，继续处理事务……”

“当然，我只是再花一点时间处理些事情罢了，很快就会回去的。”艾吉奥愣了一下，但旋即朝她露出微笑，某一瞬间，拉齐兹觉得他看起来比其前几日挥刀对付那些占领大巴扎据点的圣殿骑士时苍白也瘦削了许多“感谢你的关心，拉齐兹。但和我们竞争的那些圣殿骑士可是夜以继日，刺客的宝藏可不能让他们领了先，不是吗？”

您知道军火库的那件事吗？拉齐兹想问他，但艾吉奥一定已经和塔齐姆大师商量过卢西亚诺从曼纽尔那里得来的情报了。但他可能仍然不清楚发生了什么。

拉齐兹看着他走入人潮中，消失在伊斯坦布尔拥挤、喧嚣的街道，如同消融在热河中的一捧雪。

他不应该总这样彻夜不眠。她想道。

好像死亡真的有尊严与卑贱之分似得。她又想道。

_—•_ _艾吉奥•—_

一名大巴扎据点来的刺客给他看了那些武器，用桐油布包裹着，虽然已经简单擦拭过一遍，但当艾吉奥拿起它们时，他依然从扳机的缝隙里擦拭下凝固的血粉。

尤瑟夫也拿起了一把火枪，他比艾吉奥更熟悉奥斯曼地区枪支的种类和来源，当他看到橡木枪柄缝隙里那些盐粒，他在指尖碾碎它们，发出轻微的“嘎吱”声。

“原来如此……帕斯罗各斯果然还活着，而且还和苏丹的儿子同流合污着。”

“他现在已经死了。”艾吉奥说道，枪管冰冷的铁让他的手指也随之染上凉意。他把那把枪扔了回去，听到它撞击桌面发出本不必要但意料之中的巨响。

房间里很安静，尤瑟夫也放下了手中的武器，只有轻轻的磕碰声。他们看着他，而艾吉奥努力将目光集中在拉齐兹身上。

“你说他在几时回来的？”

“夜里两点。”拉齐兹回答他，房间里温度不冷不热，但她的左手紧紧抓着自己的右大臂“军火库的人第二天一早才发现这件事。”

“他们早晨换班的时间是五点。”那名从大巴扎来报信的年轻人补充到，进一步确认了确切的时间。

一整夜，几乎是这样。艾吉奥心想，卢西亚诺一向很坦诚，不如说是从不遮掩——或者说是遮掩得太好了。他在想什么？他都知道了什么？

但这情报很有用，艾吉奥昨夜才和苏莱曼结盟，间接和他的叔叔艾哈迈德站在了一道，转眼卢西亚诺就已经把对方心头大患的重量级把柄交到自己手上了。

“卡瓦扎大师受伤了吗？”尤瑟夫关切地问道，看向拉齐兹苍白的脸“那些血……”

拉齐兹摇了摇头，正准备回答，艾吉奥打断了她。

“那些应该都不是他的血。”他说道，有些心不在焉地突兀提起另一件事“下一次袭击我们需要更多的炸药和烟雾弹，苏丹亲兵的军营可不那么好闯。拉齐兹——”他拔高了些声音叫到，即便女孩儿几乎就站在他跟前。

“走吧，请带我去采购一些火药和材料，雷诺给了我一些新的配方。”

他说这话时却是看向了尤瑟夫。当伊斯坦布尔的刺客领袖冲他微笑着点了点头之后，艾吉奥跟着拉齐兹离开了据点。

炸弹。地图。索菲亚。有一副失窃的画，大概正挂在一名协从销赃的画商仓库里，但他暂时没能找到。另一块钥匙。

艾吉奥把那块已经释放了记录信息的黑曜石盘塞进怀里，扭头看向钟楼外渐沉的夕阳，太阳从和钟楼同等的高度一直落到海平面之下，天空逐渐冷却，凝结出霜露一样的暮星——他想到伊斯兰的经典里曾有这样一人，他的神困他在死亡之中一百年，而后复活，问他道：你知你已逗留多久？

那人回答：我曾死去一日，或一日不到。

他知道钟楼下的影子已经离开了。

艾吉奥回到了旅店，巷子很窄，两侧由灰泥、黏土和红色砖石所造的墙壁很高。天空是一条纤细而弯曲的深蓝色细蛇，一直从港湾延伸至大清真寺的宣礼塔顶。

卢西亚安静地呆在他们的房间里，他的袖剑和护臂已经擦净、上油，整齐地卸下。他侧躺在床铺外侧，面孔朝内，手里必还抱着他的剑，匕首必藏于枕下。

“卢西亚。”艾吉奥叫他，和往常一样将门边的椅子拖过抵住门栓。

他的刺客大师顺从地坐起身来，仿佛从未入眠，手中空空如也。

“导师，您回来了。希望您今天有所收获。”

卢西亚诺没带面罩，兜帽也已经拉下——那双眼睛在失去阴影与杀意遮蔽时便如同被剥去衣裳，一如了无寸铁的双手。

哦，他在撒娇。艾吉奥心想，但他没露出半点笑意“他们原本准备什么时候发动袭击？”

“当苏莱曼和艾哈迈德离开宫殿时，他们打算在路途中埋伏。”

“你被发现了吗？”

“没有。”

“曼纽尔死前有说什么？”

卢西亚诺眨了眨眼睛，他开口，但是失声了几秒，在他的注视下才慢慢地扯开嘴角“他说：奥斯曼与拜占庭的区别只是标签，圣殿骑士的夙愿在那标签之下也在标签之上——他还说，但愿我们能在马西亚夫浩如烟海的档案里找到我们想要的，在他们的刀刃切下我们的脑袋前尽情享受绝望。”

年轻人平静地说道，但一个冰冷的笑容渐渐在他脸庞上浮现——他好像没意识到这个，以为自己还将它藏在面罩之下。

“他一定很冷，越来越冷，毕竟他挣扎得太厉害了，不然原本也不会那么痛苦。”

艾吉奥沉默地看着他，站在门边一动不动。天已经全黑了，房间里只有一盏蜡烛，夜风穿过窗外的巷道，呜呜咽咽。

“抱歉。”卢西亚诺低下了头，他下意识想拉起面罩，但他忘了自己睡下时已经把它摘下了——此刻它正安静地躺在床头柜上，和他的袖剑呆在一起。

“为什么抱歉？”艾吉奥冷冷地问他。

年轻人的视线左右游移，从足尖挪到自己右侧地板的缝隙“不，我没什么好抱歉的。”他改口道“我没有滥杀无辜，没有暴露行踪，没有危害兄弟会的利益——不，我并不抱歉。”

这次艾吉奥倒是笑了，他清楚地听到了自己的笑声，短促的一声，就像猛然折断的冰凌，而他向前走去的脚步也像踩在即将破裂的冰面上。

“卢西亚，告诉我。”他说道“你见过谁的剑不做他的手臂而像条野狗一样跑出去觅食的吗？”

他不该这么说的，但某种正抵在他胸膛中生长的尖锐活物逼迫他脱口而出。艾吉奥熟悉这种对话，它曾发生过很多次，但他没想到——他不想它再发生，不是现在。

更何况他们并没有在罗马，在他们的战争里呢？

他在卢西亚诺能够为此回答什么前别开眼睛“你在还是一名学徒时应该就已经学过了，不要擅自行动，更不要独自行动——”

“我没做过学徒，直到您接引我和胞妹进入兄弟会，我们已经是刺客很多年了。”那飘忽的笑容从卢西亚诺脸上消失，无影无踪。

“我明白马西亚夫藏书室的重要性，决不能让圣殿骑士将它夺取……”他多么谦卑地说道，声音轻轻地，好像已经忘记了他们正在对峙的事情“但您追得太紧了，即便已经远远甩下他们仍然嫌不够快，您应该……您可以暂且休息一下，既然苏莱曼王子与我们联盟的条件已经……”他停顿了一下，咽下唾沫“我们目前已经占据了先机。”

所以拉齐兹是从这里听说的，艾吉奥明白过来，“您应该休息一下再继续”，卢西亚诺对其他人提起他的事——他太累了，太阳的幻影又或者是阿泰尔那些关于失去的记忆让艾吉奥感到眩晕——他开始回忆过去，分明他再清楚不过最不应该做的事就是沉耽于过去的幻影。

朝前看，他看向眼前的年轻人：他低垂着眼睛，卸下所有武装与利刃。

卢西亚诺从来都不是他的朋友，不是卢卡斯.贝利尼，不是尼科罗.马基雅维利，不是莱昂纳多……他是从一个陌生的、和奥迪托雷无所交集的刺客家族而来，艾吉奥与他曾经最亲近的交集是在他和卡瓦扎家的小丫头的无名指上烙下戒痕，听他们宣誓。

那时卢西亚诺又是在对着什么发誓？

“导师，目前我们已经取得了三枚钥匙，曼纽尔的钥匙就藏在他的住处，如果您允许，我可以——”

“不行。”

艾吉奥果断地说道。卢西亚诺不明白那些钥匙的价值，它们不止是钥匙，它们中那些传递的记忆，阿泰尔的记忆，他留存在跨越三个半世纪光阴的门扉后想要传达的话……艾吉奥会记录，他试图去理解和释义。先知。

但是时光荏苒，岁月如梭——一日，或者一日不到。

“你也不必要再叫我导师，我们已经离开了罗马，我不再继续领导兄弟会了。现在我们只是平起平坐的——”兄弟吗？艾吉奥自嘲地想到，他在和他的兄弟上床。在他之后，卢西亚诺还将有一段漫长的人生。

“刺客。”他干巴巴地说道。

这话比叫卢西亚诺野狗还要刻薄，像把野狗从壁炉前提起重新扔进门外的泥浆地里——艾吉奥当然清楚，但话已出口，他便也冷静地看着年轻人浑身一震，抬起头时用难以置信的目光看着他。

然后那被刺痛的面孔复又由翻滚的怒火覆盖，恶犬嘶吼着靠近“或许您已经忘了——不，你已经忘记了，艾吉奥，但你以为我会忘吗？难道我会允许你把说出口的承诺嚼碎了吐在我脸上——”卢西亚诺愤怒的声音戛然而止，他在离艾吉奥很近的地方停下，但并没有试图去触碰，他失去了袖剑重量的双手在发抖。

他又咽了口唾沫，沉重地。年轻人重新放轻了语调，懊恼又后悔地试图去追逐自己的尾巴——咬住它，咬住它，把舌头拔出来，闭嘴！

年轻人的声音那么轻微，连如豆的烛焰也难以动摇“我很抱歉……抱歉我擅自行动了，当我得知军火库的的密谋，我应该先等待您回来向您和塔齐姆大师汇报。”

艾吉奥知道他并不为此感到抱歉，卢西亚诺最不会后悔的事就是他的猎杀，尤其还是大获全胜的那些。他之所以这么说只是因为艾吉奥希望某一次他能够真的为此感到抱歉——不，他其实也对此没什么期待，或许杀戮的本能已经刻在他们每个人的骨血里，那无从怪罪。

他的不为所动让那颤抖重新回到了卢西亚诺身上，让他的牙齿彼此敲击，想要撕咬什么在空气里的猎物，胡乱寻得一点儿味道便发疯似的想把它从洞穴中拽出来。

他忽然咬住了一点儿尾巴，所以突兀地笑了一声。

“哈！”他笑道“萨尔托女士的肖像画我已经从窃贼手里寻回，就放在她书店后面的仓库，她会看见的，明天她打开门去继续给那批罗德岛的书籍编写目录时，她会看见它就在她昨天记到的那排书架下面……。”他的眼睛闪闪发光，艾吉奥记得六年前他在圣天使堡外的兵营找到卢西亚诺时，他的目光也曾这样炯炯发亮。那时候，他奄奄一息，正在一个个地把那些凌辱过他妹妹的人的头颅割下。

它们会顺流而下，和她去同一个地方。

“她是威尼斯人，红发可能来自于她的盅格鲁血统，您喜欢红发的女士对吗？就像斯福扎夫人，萨尔托女士的红发颜色比她更为鲜亮，尽管自那些事之后您就没有再重燃过——”

艾吉奥一拳揍在了他脸上。

怒火从他今晨返回加拉太区据点时就开始燃烧，来自过去的幻影如影随形，如同助长焰势的风。他的好猎手嗅着血的味道跑出家门，他会咬死河岸边的天鹅，一只又一只，撕下它们的翅膀，咬断它们的脖颈，折断双腿，在堤岸上就这样看着它们溺水而亡。

别这样，艾吉奥俯身把跌倒的刺客拽起来，他的嘴唇和整幅面孔都麻木而冰凉——别这样对他，你难道没有认真听他说吗？

但他听到自己这样说道“闭嘴，你提她是想做什么？索菲亚只是帮助我们解码那些地图和古籍，仅此而已。”

“您看到那个骚扰她的男人时多生气……他后来又去了一次书店，或许我应该在他走进去之前就让他后悔自己这么打算了……”卢西亚诺喃喃说道，他的嘴角撕开了一道伤口，明天那里会开始浮现淤青。

艾吉奥挥出了第二拳，撞到了年轻人的牙齿，在自己拳头上也留下一道浅浅的伤痕，看着卢西亚诺的嘴唇和鼻子都开始流血。如果他不想要年轻人因为万一的失误死于孤立无援的行动，他又为何在亲手伤害他？

“你还是个小丫头吗？没人看着你，你就要上房揭瓦好让别人的目光都看着你，博取那点儿注意来沾沾自喜？！”

“我并没有做会给您添过多麻烦的事。”卢西亚诺用他流着血的嘴说道“我杀死了君士坦丁的圣殿骑士，揭露了他们企图谋害苏丹继承人和苏莱曼王子的阴谋。您在乎的女士，有窃贼和流氓盯上她的财产和美貌时，我寻回她丢失的，赶走让她困扰的——”

“我并没有要求你去做这些事情。”

“是的，您没有要求我做任何一件事。”流出的血已经淌满了他的前襟，但卢西亚诺没有半点儿要去止住它们的意思“一直以来，您唯一向我要求的就只有，爬上您的床操您。”

艾吉奥简直要被他气笑了，但他笑不出来，因为卢西亚诺说的是实话。他确因卢西亚诺的描述而想起索菲亚的红发，那颜色也的确比卡特琳娜的更鲜亮，更如燃烧的火、绽放的玫瑰——当他震惊地面对浮现于脑海中清晰的红，另一段记忆也在此刻拼命挤入，使他想起卢西亚诺曾握住他冻伤的手指，亲吻那些伤痕和磨损的老茧。

烛光曾让那双眼睛透明如同琥珀，它闪闪发亮，一如清晨时太阳初升的海面，与那和海面相连的天空。

他并不总是能察觉到年轻的刺客究竟在自己身后哪一道建筑的阴影里，但他的确清楚，卢西亚诺一直都紧紧地跟着他，注视着一切。

而谁叫他手里恰好有把刀呢？谁叫他最擅长的就是孤注一掷的狩猎呢？

“你到底是为什么跟上来的？”艾吉奥问道——他太累了，理性逐渐变得迟钝，而愤怒的火焰愈攀愈高，重新点燃许许多多早已熄灭的东西。

阿泰尔可以坦诚地说出：“我怎能为我唯一拥有的人生而感到后悔？”。但他又如何？艾吉奥正在做他会一定会感到后悔和痛苦的事。

他听到自己刻薄、恶意、尖锐的声音“就为了这个吗？和我上床？——卢西亚诺，我们到底是谁忘了，这到底是你的要求还是我的？”

转眼间，苦涩的悔意已经开始在他舌头上蔓延。艾吉奥伸出手想要拉住年轻人，告诉他自己只是一时地……

我担心他会因为离群索居而死，他想道，我担心仇恨会让他发疯，我担心他悲伤、难过、痛苦的时候一言不发地放任它们腐烂——

但卢西亚诺开始满不在乎地笑起来，鲜血像面具一样覆盖着他的面容。他一边笑，一边伸手拽出了艾吉奥腰间的匕首——他多年轻啊，年轻而强壮，而且没有一天一夜没有入眠、同时缺少饮水和进食。

年轻人没费什么力气——艾吉奥意识到的时候，他发现自己也没怎么反抗——卢西亚诺用匕首抵住了他的喉咙，另一只手掐住他的后颈把他掼在墙壁上。

“您看，您一直都很清楚，不是吗？我是靠着伤害您才拥有您的，而这伤害会永远伴随。”那嘎吱作响的齿列开始撕咬艾吉奥的耳朵、后颈，当他的外袍被撕裂，盔甲猛然坠地、铿锵作响，也接连继续品尝他肩颈的血肉。

“没关系的，艾吉奥，我知道你多喜欢她——而她也会爱你，即便她知道这些伤痕的来处……她会温柔而理性地表达同情，但那并不伤人。”卢西亚诺的手指狠狠掐了一把他的乳首，那里有一道陈旧的穿刺伤，离另一道横贯右胸的烧伤很近“没关系的……没关系的，你可以……”他的声音再次卡在半空中，隔了几秒才徐徐落下“你可以……”

最后几个字压断了他的舌头。

他本该很快：挥刀，穿刺，劈斩，杀人——但卢西亚诺的手颤抖到无法继续握住刀柄，在他的声音湮没在又一次伴随血与疼痛的吻中时，他似乎从中获得了鼓励，因此得以继续开口。

“哪怕您并不需要呢……我也乐意为您做这些多此一举的事。”他喃喃自语，匕首从手中滑落，割伤了他自己的手背。

_—•_ _卢西亚诺•—_

他把手指塞了进去，整只手都滑溜溜的，虽然有点儿发凉。卢西亚诺轻车熟路地去开拓、取悦他的导师，但他皱起眉头，憎恨他所熟稔的一切。艾吉奥慌乱地背过手来去抓他的手腕，那些汩汩冒出的血液从他指缝间接着向下流淌，就像泉水从石缝中涌出。

有那么几下艾吉奥胡乱抓握的手指就这样扣进了卢西亚诺手背上的伤口里，他微凉的手指嵌入温热的血肉，却好像被烫伤似的蜷缩起来。

“卢西亚，停下！你在……”

我知道，我在流血，我在为待会儿能够顺利操进去而准备你，那不太疼，它会自己止住的。

但艾吉奥紧紧握住了他的手腕，阻止他继续。他老了，疲惫而且开始受到旧伤和疾病的困扰。但罗马的传奇刺客导师依旧有力而果决。

“卢西亚！”他又呵止道。

卢西亚诺抬手用力捂住了他的口鼻，同时把体重压在他身上，让他受窒息和手臂折在他们之间的疼痛的困扰。

血沾满了艾吉奥的臀缝，沿着他的大腿向下流淌，渗入半褪的长裤和松解的腰带，湿润了他的会阴和囊袋。

当艾吉奥仍然试图挣扎时——他非常、非常奋力地挣扎，卢西亚诺稍微挪动重心，把膝盖挤进他腿间顶住他，压得更紧，直到艾吉奥几乎只能垫着脚勉强够到地面，体重完全吃在后穴里那几根手指上。

艾吉奥的心跳敲得墙壁都轰隆作响，他吸不进一点儿空气，手臂疼得厉害。等他稍微松懈了一点儿力气时，卢西亚诺立刻挣脱了他的手把手指捅得更深。他整只手都已经被血浸透，因此半点儿不担心润滑的问题，紧接着便塞进更多的手指，每次只草率地抽插两下，觉着顺利便立马增加下一根。

艾吉奥不会知道他已经变得这么轻了，但是卢西亚诺一清二楚，他衰老得太快了，以至于总使人怀疑昨日的他只是一场关于青春和年轻的幻梦，他的岁月从来都衰微、从来都暮色重重。

艾吉奥唯一的年轻在他的血肉里，与他的剑同生，与他的飞翔同行。卢西亚诺狠狠咬住了他的颈肩，他会留下一圈渗血的齿痕——它将很快红肿，还会变得青紫、发炎——与此同时他熟稔地抽插着手指，沉重、快速地按揉着前列腺的区域，炽热而紧致的肠道同样熟悉这样的关照，它坦诚地颤抖、痉挛，紧紧吸裹着入侵的异物，毫不吝啬于缠绵。

艾吉奥因为猛烈的快感呛咳了一声，在他的手掌下闷声叫出来。他不再去试图抓住卢西亚诺的手阻止他了，他胡乱地去推搡和抓挠着身前的墙壁，仿佛一只被关进了笼子的猫企图在纤细但牢固的铁栏上撞死自己。

他很快就要高潮了，卢西亚诺再清楚不过，压紧手指狠狠按在他敏感点上打着圈揉弄着，艾吉奥受窒息所困太苦，在一声猛然的哽咽后停止了所有细小的挣扎——他在剧烈的快感中射出来，因为已经经过了有一段时间的禁欲而持续了良久。

然后他陷入了空白和颓然，卢西亚诺终于得以放松钳制，把他放下来拖到床上去。

艾吉奥在急促地呼吸，他的脸颊上被勒出了一道红印，眼睛也红红的，当他的性欲被唤起时他的眼角会和耳朵一起变红。

他手背上的伤口已经开始凝固，但艾吉奥仍然想要说什么，他说“你在想什么？你怎么会觉得我会和索菲亚——”

你不会，因为那有悖于你的原则，但你的确喜爱她，她的一颦一笑都使你欣然快乐。卢西亚诺把自己的护腕拽了下来，掐住他的下颌让他没法继续说下去，然后把它塞进了那张嘴里。软革用兔子的皮所鞣制，它很柔软、透气，但是结实。

接着他掐住导师的腿根让他对自己张开腿，就这样操进去，那比往常艰涩得多，因为他草率的扩张，但他无疑可以顺利地把自己全部放进去，就像把刀全部钉入尸体，只留下剑格和刀柄。

当他把那些圣殿骑士的尸体扔进台伯河里时，卢西亚诺突然意识到了一件事，他意识到到头来鱼儿也会吃掉那些卫兵的尸体，到头来它们也将被桥柱撞的粉碎，到头来……安葬他们残破躯体的人也会流泪、呕吐，心怀仇恨的火，直到燃烧殆尽。

若不是他的手里恰好握着刀剑，若不是日复一日，卡瓦扎的刺客们训练他如何杀人、隐匿、忍受鲜血和死亡，他也不会看着那些尸体就这样顺流而下，河流的声音和每一个夜晚相同。

但卢西亚诺不在乎，他把割下的头颅用卫兵们生前的武器穿刺起来，插进空荡荡营地中央由血浸湿的土地里，然后开始等待。

艾吉奥在不应期里力不从心地伸手去推阻他，但是由前列腺刺激带来的快感遑论他的意愿与精力，不为所动地继续蔓延、生长、扩大。他怎么会知道自己已经有多么疲惫了呢？彻夜不眠和奔波不休在几年前还只是稍微的困扰而已。

实际上那个时候卢西亚诺就应该如此请求，趁早地，而现在躯壳的疲倦会使人变得优柔寡断，犹豫不决。那时艾吉奥脸色苍白如纸，但还是在黎明前有人察觉这场盛大谋杀之前，提着剑走到他面前。

但卢西亚诺没有勇气，又或许与勇气无关。死人的眼睛覆盖着白醫，慢慢蒙上灰蓝的包膜，那时候，他的小妹妹和他看起来终于一摸一样了。

现在，他不想再请求了。

艾吉奥的袖剑和勾刃都安稳地呆在他手臂上，它们沉睡着，昏迷着。卢西亚诺掐住他的髋骨操他，看见他起伏的肌肉，汗水开始渗出，和涂抹于肌肤的血液混合，变成淡红色的雾气自所有来自刀剑，来自烙铁，来自鞭挞，来自针刺的伤痕间流淌而过。

他或许会想起来，卢西亚诺心想，毕竟他也提醒了他想起来。自己曾经弄疼过他，用语言，用行为，用刻薄和愤怒、自私、残忍，还有冷漠。

对待敌人，我们应用血与火，应用剑与绳索——卢西亚诺抓住他的右手将他拉扯起来，看到艾吉奥因肩背遍布的咬伤被拉扯而绷紧了身体，他里面也因此绞紧了，一下一下，伴随跳动的疼痛——卢西亚诺低头将面颊贴上他的袖剑，剑匣冰冷刺骨，尝起来是挥之不去的血的滋味。

对待敌人，我们刺穿他们的咽喉，而不是把他从泥泞里拉起来，带他回家。

卢西亚诺把手指嵌入艾吉奥的指缝，那些冻伤已经愈合了很久，结成了茧，他扣紧这只苍老而伤痕累累的手，抱歉地想到自己的手一定冷得过分，他整条手臂都冰冷而麻木，活动起来异常迟钝。

他不该这么考虑不周的，卢西亚诺在艾吉奥猛地挣脱了他的手紧握成拳时平静地想到。勾刃也一样，虽然他更偏好那把陪伴艾吉奥四十多年的袖剑。如果他用没受伤的那只手握住艾吉奥的左手，嵌住他的手指轻轻拉扯一下——

但现在艾吉奥已经有所防备了，他双手都紧紧地握住拳头，死死捏着，贴在床铺上纹丝不动。

他又想说什么了。卢西亚诺在那发生之前伸手堵住那块兔子的皮，掐住他的腿根让他把腿张得更开，好方便更深、更重地操他。

窒息，快感，它们会一遍又一遍阻止艾吉奥的打算，会让他想起来，卢西亚诺轻声思考。但直到艾吉奥第二次高潮，他的双手始终紧贴着床铺，纹丝不动。

这一次他没能射出来，阴茎抽动了一会儿，但只有透明的前液汩汩涌出，那弄脏了一点儿艾吉奥的上衣和胡乱缠在他小腹上的腰带，卢西亚诺于是伸手把它们都推上去，露出他赤裸的胸膛、腹部和腰胯。

通常艾吉奥最多能承受接连高潮4-5次，但如果是射精高潮，就只有2-3次。卢西亚诺退出时依然硬着，但他对此心不在焉，自顾自地搂住艾吉奥的腰臀低下头去，帮他口交。

偶尔艾吉奥会给他做这个，最近的一次就是在那艘从阿卡港来到伊斯坦布尔的货船上。单一的工作技巧一共就那么些，而且指向性明确，因此学习起来也很容易，再说其实艾吉奥已经离得很近了。在一次深喉后，卢西亚诺慢慢地让他退出去，轻轻舔舐那个冒水的小孔，他在那个时候射出来，全部射在了年轻人脸上。

卢西亚诺抬手把它们擦掉，挂在手指上太多的就用舌头舔舐干净，像只漫不经心的猫，等待他的好主人再一次从高潮的空白中回神。

他不愿意，他想道，目光从艾吉奥配着勾刃的左手挪到藏着袖剑的右手。那对他太残忍，即便狐狸已经义正言辞地指控马基雅维利是名可耻的叛徒，他也仍然犹豫不决，是为了事业在勉强下定决心。

艾吉奥当然从来没要求他做任何一件事，他也不对他的猫儿说：当你要死去时，不要独自离开去一个我找不到的地方，好吗？

当他的剑从脏兮兮、满身血污的刺客脸颊上划过，他眼睛里那些凝固的黑色开始重新流动。黎明将近，台伯河上泛起亮光，高大的堡垒在他们身后逐渐自凝固的夜影中重新粉刷上大理石的洁白与烧制薄瓦的赤红……又一个清晨，一如很多年前和很多年后所有的清晨。

“我真该宰了你这个狂妄自大又顽劣不化的可怜鬼，你把我们的信条都忘的一干二净，为了一己私利把你的兄弟和姐妹都拖进麻烦里。”他们都很累，几乎无法站稳，在明亮的晨光中，流血的土地上他们的影子都摇摇晃晃，有时远离如岸头两侧的高塔，有时纠缠如共舞的情人“或者我该带上你去西班牙，那些审判所骑士的猎杀活动一定很符合你的胃口……”他的导师咬牙切齿地说道，剑尖逼近卢西亚诺的喉咙，但始终没有刺出最后一寸。

“然后你就永远留在那里，直到如你所愿死在某一场猎杀里，狂犬和狂犬相残而死。”

卢西亚诺没回答，他还能在等待什么呢？小时候他曾问自己的父母和亲人，是否能有一天可以不在深夜怀抱着宝剑，枕着匕首入睡。他在罗马出生，能够客死他乡或许便已经是命运为他解开的缰绳。

而她一生都受困于此，在这条腐臭的河边出生、死亡、埋葬、腐朽。

但艾吉奥紧接着又问他，紧皱着眉头，声音里藏着微不可查的颤抖“你到底……你到底为什么来？行啊，你知道，所以呢？知道秘密的人都要埋在一块儿是吗？你想和他们吊死在一座桥上吗！卢西亚诺！”

那时候，圣天使堡刚刚苏醒于晴空之下，而他们的仇敌——艾吉奥的仇敌还安稳地躺在各自的床铺上，做着野心勃勃，从不感到疼痛的梦。

卢西亚诺在抓住艾吉奥的双臂把他压回去的时候在心中再回答一次他。这个时候，艾吉奥狠狠击打在他腹部的膝击也以一种熟悉的方式唤起疼痛。他把复又积攒了一点儿力气反抗的老家伙翻过去，屈膝压住他的背部，未受伤的手反擒他配着袖剑的右手。

“很多次我梦见……我曾做过什么，因为愤怒，因为正义，因为勇气，无论因为一时冲动的什么——但总归，我会为你而死……那也好过如今所有的时刻。”

艾吉奥一向讨厌这个姿势，他看不到对方的脸，他脆弱而失去对局面的掌控，他像个被打败的人跪伏于地，然后被当作娼妓一样使用。卢西亚诺就这样再次把阴茎放入他的体内，感觉到或许是憎恶与愤怒那样的东西让他灼烧得更甚。与此同时，已经经历过的两次高潮也让他更柔软、顺服，那些曾被裹挟塞入的血消融于艾吉奥自己流出的水中，交纵横流于他一片狼藉的腿间，好像某种花的汁液或者烂熟的果实。

亚里士多德曾写道：隐喻是天才的象征，它是从相异的事物中察觉其相似性。但世上何曾有过天才？又何曾有过愚人？所有人都将所有事混为一谈，昆体良宣称那便是隐喻的转义——以至于生与死的边界，生与生的边界，死与死的边界也多加混淆。

就像无花果，就像那条蛇，Serpent，它有个名字，有名的蛇知道无名的无花果是如何熟成。它的花是隐匿的，正如人的心包藏于肋骨，欲望包藏于心，憎恨包藏于欲望，爱包藏于憎恨——它的花蜜芬芳甜美，充盈滋润，它羞怯地垂下柱头，它原地不动地等待，它设下陷阱！它狩猎！少数缀满花粉懂得知足的蚊蝇从它心中出走。而它成熟时，软烂的果实心中总将包藏几具醉死梦中的尸骸。

若那条蛇未曾留下足迹，若卢西亚诺未曾见过凡人之心如何被从肋骨中剥出，欲望如何与憎恨相难——或许他的爱便永远单纯、安宁、离间。你知道的，艾吉奥将他的心重新埋入肋骨深处，缝合伤口，他走下台阶、淌过河流，他不是第一次外出好几个月处理任务，他回到他们中间——不过又是平凡的一日。

如果牛虻不曾贪饮，它或许永远不会成熟。我知道的，所以我为什么要去？

而如今那棵树已经长成了，它郁郁葱葱，叶边燃起金黄的火。女孩儿，那条蛇也带你来吗？你的手摘下它，成熟的果实里将有一具牛虻的尸骸。

卢西亚诺在射了一次以后拔出来，重新换上手指去一刻不停地操他。兔子的皮早就不知道被磨蹭到哪里去了，艾吉奥在抽噎似的哭喘，快感如同温暖的泥沼，把他掩埋，要他窒息。

他颤抖得厉害，但是性的知觉与头脑分开，他高潮时依旧有力而短促地收缩着穴肉，卷带臀部和后腰以及整个背脊的肌肉收紧舒张。若是数十亿年的风与雨渡过，大地这只倦怠的巨蛇将扭动躯体而爬行——那是耶梦加得吗？它闪光的鳞片和艾吉奥起伏的躯体系出同源。

他好像已经忘记了，卢西亚诺也忘记了。画家们给夏娃一头金发，仿佛她该做太阳。但那书上说她的恶万世不竭，该隐是其恶的第一枚真叶。

艾吉奥软绵绵地抬手去找他的手腕，这次卢西亚诺好好地让他握住，然后再次用阴茎去操他。他挣扎得像是一根生长的藤蔓，想去寒风呼啸的夜里，即便夜里将结满寒霜，但清晨时第一缕阳光会轻柔地吻醒死去的蓓蕾。

“不……不要了，太……”艾吉奥又开始喘不上气地抽噎起来，捏着他手腕的手指软绵绵的，随着撞击直往下滑“好累……别再让我高潮了，别……”

他又射精了一次，这次只喷出点稀薄的白色，可怜巴巴地涂在肚皮上，如果他再射一次可能会爽到直接尿出来也说不定。但是高潮还在继续，艾吉奥不再试图勾住他的手腕，他伸手胡乱去扒拉身前的枕头、床头、墙壁，他不想要了，过多的欢愉折磨他像过多的酒，过多的血。卢西亚诺把他拖回来，或许他掐进手中嶙峋腰胯的指甲已经让艾吉奥又添了新的伤口。

他第二次射进去的时候，吞不下那么多精液的肉穴抽搐着挤出被混合成粉红色的体液，抽抽搭搭地淌满了的他们交合之处。艾吉奥失了声，猛烈地下坠至海底深处，一时间竟已忘记自己已走到如此遥远的地方。

卢西亚诺慢慢地把自己抽了出来，在给他简单擦拭过穿戴整齐去楼下叫醒看锅炉的人让他送一盆热水上来。

爱，青春和时间，哪一样都是只能从别处借来的珍宝。爱的渴望被爱，年轻人享受上一代人建设创造的财富与自由，时间——这可耻的战利品只来自于吝啬的宇宙。宇宙，还有宇宙中无数浮沉变换的梦境。

艾吉奥现在就沉在其中一个梦里。卢西亚诺帮他梳洗，擦干，整理好床铺上让他好好休息。

猫儿，当你要死去时，不要独自离开去一个我找不到的地方，好吗？

他妹妹养的那只白色波斯猫是在一个冬天死去的，那无情无义的动物不知道喂养它的主人已经从女人变成了男人，它照样在清晨抓挠厨房的门板，等待一条沙丁鱼和一把烤焦的面包，它给卢西亚诺的房间门口带过一只死去的鸟，就那么一次。然后它死了，因为已经活得太久。

当卢西亚诺醒来时他似乎在舌头上尝到了那只死鸟的味道，它在冬天缓慢的腐烂，带着羽毛和猫的唾液的臭味，干瘪瘦削，内脏里充满了血。

靠着墙壁坐了一夜让他背脊僵硬又疼痛，因此没有能够顺遂思绪那样躲开艾吉奥伸过来把他拎起的手。

“你在这蹲着做什么？为什么不去床上睡。”艾吉奥声音还哑得厉害，意识到这事儿的时候那张苍老的脸上浮起一点羞恼的薄红。

卢西亚诺想去找他的面罩，但昨夜放在床头柜上的布料不见了，连带着还有那块兔子皮的护腕。

“准备一下，今天要去潜入苏丹亲卫队的军营。”艾吉奥轻咳了一声试图缓解喉咙的沙哑，用处不大，他似乎也就打算这么轻易地放弃了。

卢西亚诺低头去找自己的手帕，平时是用来保养武器的，充斥着油石，金属和血的味道。但他可以忍耐它暂时替代面罩。

但艾吉奥忽然伸手掐住了他的下颚，让他抬起头露出毫无防备的脖颈和整张无所遮盖的面孔。清晨太过明亮，窗户好像在燃烧一般装满刺眼的光。

“把嘴张开。”他的导师命令他，卢西亚诺老实地张开了嘴，露出昨晚给他留下了不下七八个咬痕的牙齿。

艾吉奥眯起眼睛看了他一会儿。卢西亚诺想起马匹的牙齿告诉骑士它的年纪，猎犬的牙齿告诉猎人它的勇猛，蛇的牙齿……它活该被拔尽。

艾吉奥轻笑了一声，猛地放开了他，自顾自地转身去把铠甲重新披挂上“这也没被哪只小精灵割掉舌头啊，还是哪个波斯姑娘给你喝了什么爱情魔药让你除了对她都说不出话来啦？”

“我没有——”卢西亚诺下意识地反驳，发现自己的声音也一样……嗯，听起来就是纵欲过度的结果。他再次想去找自己的手帕。

但那块儿布料出现在了艾吉奥手里，转眼进了火盆。他的导师扶着椅子盯着他看了会儿，冲年轻人招了招手“过来，坐下。”

卢西亚诺也只好过去坐下，感到艾吉奥伸手掐住了他的咽喉，轻轻地，那双皱纹遍布的手沿着他的下巴一直磨蹭到鬓角。

“卡瓦扎先生，你总不能为了不修边幅的懒惰一直靠块破布把脸挡着。”这对待自己面容仪表相当精致的老头儿老神在在地说道，伸手从卢西亚诺腰间把他的匕首拽了出来，在他脸颊边转了一圈，刀尖擦过他的脸颊，抵在他下颌。

但那是刀背，卢西亚诺安静地想道——当他这么想时，艾吉奥翻过了刀刃，抓住了他的头发让他抬起头。

“听着，亲爱的。我们是客人，而且原本我们单枪匹马，不奢求帮助——但是信条下的兄弟们，奥斯曼兄弟会的朋友主动帮助我们，我们应该心怀感激。我没有领导过他们，也没有指教过他们。并且实际上我也已经不再担任罗马兄弟会的领袖。我不比任何一位刺客高贵，不比尤瑟夫，不比拉齐兹，不比你——”

卢西亚诺想说什么，但艾吉奥制止了他，用嵌进他齿列间的刀刃“所以你不能称呼我’导师’，是因为这样的原因，听明白了吗？”

他的舌头碰到了那把刀，又冷又涩，他的刀，他杀了太多的人，切掉他们的头颅，切断颈椎、脊髓和皮肉。

但是艾吉奥在此时把刀收了回去，用浸了热水的棉布把它擦干净。

“但是，小子。我仍然是你的导师。如果我愿意，我就把你贬成学徒。那可不容易，毕竟就像你说的，你没做过学徒，不知道如何把自己融入人群中，融入商贩、行人、盗贼、妓女和佣兵中，不动一兵一卒获得你想要的。你要手无寸铁地度过，学习……”

卢西亚诺从火盆里的热炭看见他的面孔，从自己带着伤疤与剑茧的手掌中听见他的声音，艾吉奥在他头脑深处说话，太阳金色的光辉落在他们脚边咫尺的地方。真奇怪，卢西亚诺心想，明明我呆在阴影里，为何却也感觉到了那温暖的热度。

“……明白了。”他轻声说道。感到艾吉奥的手再次回到了他的脖颈上，带着湿漉漉的热水，和滑溜溜的皂盐。

“不，你不明白。”艾吉奥说道，沾水的刀刃刮过他的面颊。

卢西亚诺会处理他的胡子，但不那么仔细，这让那些不太细心就容易疏忽的地方便欠缺了打理，那些贴近血管和柔软肌肤的地方。

“路过香料铺的时候，你要礼貌地向老板娘要几片薄荷的叶子，如果你表现得不好她要你付钱，你就付钱。咀嚼它们然后吃下去，之后你需要向拉齐兹道歉。”

“……道歉？”卢西亚诺干涩地开口，阳光在逼近。但他们应该行走于黑暗，刺客并不生存于亮处不是吗？

艾吉奥扶住他的侧颊让他偏过脸去“为了你吓到她了，而且你没有说明你带着谁的血拜访了我们东道主的庭院，你也没有留下说明你为我们带回了什么消息。”

“我很抱歉……”

“不是对我，记得，对拉齐兹说，真心实意地，你要明白。”

不，我需要明白什么？卢西亚诺心想，那阳光像火，比火更灼热，它将要爬上他的靴子，要点燃他的双腿，要撕烂他的身体，要……

艾吉奥扔给他干净的毛巾，然后摸出一条发绳把他在旅行中一直没来得及修剪的头发扎了起来。以前卢西亚诺也帮他做过这个，当他的手指沉入柔软的，深棕色的长发，那发丝中也沉着温暖的热度，烛光流动在每一根发丝，如同滚烫的蜂蜜，滴落在他手上。

多可惜艾吉奥剪掉了他们，他的白发暴露在短短的鬓角边缘，像是结了霜的页岩。

现在他的导师拍了拍他的肩，让他站起来。

卢西亚诺站起来，面对他。感到空空如也的面容仿佛已经被剥去了皮肤，而太阳已经燃上了他的嘴角，它的焰舌就近在咫尺。

他想起来，今天之内他好像才头一次专心致志地去注视艾吉奥——从前他从阴影笼罩的巷道，从晦暗的桥底和无人瞩目的屋檐看着他，专心致志、目不转睛。而现在，他受着阳光的炙烤，艾吉奥正在那阳光里，却如此陌生而模糊。

某一瞬间，卢西亚诺不太清楚具体是哪一时刻。他开口时好像是受着某一只幽灵的操纵。可能是麻雀的幽灵，猫儿的幽灵……他妹妹的幽灵，吃掉她和所有顺流而下尸体的鲶鱼的幽灵。

“我很抱歉。”他说道，真心实意，赤诚而忠贞。

东方人为说谎者准备的地狱里有麻雀做惩戒的狱卒，生前曾说过多少次谎言便遭受多少次拔舌之刑——那么对缄默不言的人，他们的地狱又如何？

“为了什么？”艾吉奥问道，他像栖息在山崖上的鹰那样运用他目光，但鹰除却狩猎时，它们也时常逡巡于领地，邈望荒漠般的云层与利剑般的山峰。

或许缄默不言的人该受此罚——他将永远忏悔下去，但是无人倾听。所有出口的箴言都将被狂风撕碎。

卢西亚诺微笑了一下，没有回答。或许很多年后那场狂风会到来。会带走他所有未曾说出口的话。但言语所有的状态中，只有人类懂得叫做沉默的那一种。

就像很多年前，六年前，又或者八年前。卢西亚诺亲吻艾吉奥的戒痕向他宣誓忠诚，他也一言不发。而他的导师把剑佩上剑带。

这一次他们的敌人早已长眠于朽土，这一次艾吉奥佩上一把夸耀锋芒的长剑，这一次他不教他的剑只在杀生时显露。

剑与它的主人同来、同往、同寝、同寿，还将一同长眠。

—The End—

**Author's Note:**

> 一个不太圆满的HE，希望你在阅读中获得了乐趣。关于这种可能性的想象就此完结。  
> 请容我向Assassin‘s Creed中所有的人物以及他们已经渡过的命运至上敬意！


End file.
